Un Ange Caché
by Julie.Percevent
Summary: Seto porte un masque depuis ses 12 ans. Il déteste les gens en général et il fait des efforts pour se montrer désagréable avec Yugi, Joey et les autres. Mais quand il rêve, ses souffrances d'enfance refont surface sans qu'il ne puisse y faire quelque chos
1. Chapter 1

**Un Ange Caché.**

Salut, je ne savais pas trop quoi donner comme titre, il fallait un sens significatif et moi je ne suis pas doué. Je me suis dit que ça aurait rapport à un masque de dureté venant de Seto, cachant son innocence. Je pense qu'il y a un sens vrai dans ce que j'ai écris. Ha… Je vous laisse juger par vous-même. Bonne lecture!!!

_Tous droits réservés._

**Un Ange Caché.**

_Chapitre un : La routine de Seto_

-Écoute, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour nous de ne plus nous voir.

-Quoi? Pourquoi? Je ne comprends pas. Je croyais que tu m'aimais bien. Se plaint un enfant.

-C'est justement ça le problème, je pense que je t'aime plus que bien et c'est en train de me ronger de l'intérieur. Il faut qu'on arrête de se voir.

-Mais… Tu es mon meilleur ami… qu'est-ce que je vais faire sans toi? S'inquiéta Seto.

-…Tu vas te faire un nouveau meilleur ami…

-Mais… Je ne veux pas d'un nouveau meilleur ami, j'en ai déjà un.

-Quand on sera séparé… Tenta d'expliquer le jeune homme.

-Et… Et tu t'attendais à quoi? À ce que je te laisse partir sans dire un mot? Je ne suis pas d'accord.

-Je suis désolé.

-Ne sois pas désolé et écoute moi! Je te veux toi comme meilleur ami, je ne veux pas te voir partir.

-Ma décision est déjà prise.

-Très bien! Je partirai avec toi!

-Tu ne comprends pas le point.

-Comprendre quoi?

-Je dois prendre mes distances.

-Alors, allons-y.

-Tu ne comprends vraiment rien.

-…

-Je veux m'éloigner de toi.

-Pourquoi tu veux m'abandonner? Questionna Seto faiblement.

-Parce que… non, je ne… Je ne veux pas t'abandonner, c'est juste que je t'aime bien trop.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à aimer une personne?

-Il n'y a pas de mal à aimer une personne, c'est de la façon que je t'aime qui est mal. Expliqua doucement le jeune homme sous le regard inquiet de Seto.

-Pourquoi?

-Parce que c'est mal.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne changes pas de façon… on pourrait rester ensemble…

-Parce que je ne peux pas.

-Ah…

-Donc, avant qu'il ne t'arrive malheur, je dois partir.

-Et tu reviendras?

-Non…

-Pourquoi pas?

-Je… _Je pars pour t'oublier…_déménagerai très loin.

-Ou ça?

-Très loin.

-A…alors plus jamais je ne vais te revoir? Mais… Mais je ne suis pas prêt à ce que tu partes. Disait petit Seto péniblement.

-Et moi je ne suis pas prêt à ne plus te voir. Lui dit délicatement l'homme.

-Alors reste.

-Je ne peux pas.

-Et la promesse que tu m'as faite de toujours être là pour me protéger?

-Oublie-là.

-Je t'aime.

-Et moi je t'aime encore plus… Répliqua-t-il tendrement.

&&&&&

Seto se réveilla en sursaut. Que de souvenir tendre qui appartenais à son enfance. Il faisait mine de ne pas penser à son passé pour ne pas se vulnérabiliser, mais en rêve il n'avait d'autre choix que de revivre ces instants.

Il rêvassa pendant quelques minutes et il regarda l'heure qu'il était. Il avait deux heures pour se préparer à aller à l'école. C'était amplement suffisant. Il alla en premier à la salle de bain. Il avait une envie pressante. Il se lava les mains et il retourna à sa chambre pour prendre l'uniforme scolaire qui avait été posé sur sa chaise d'ordinateur la veille. Il régla la douche à une température qui lui semblait bonne et il rinça son corps avec ce puissant jet d'eau. Il poussa quelque gémissement sous le contacte du jet brûlant et il se lava. Ensuite, il alla réveiller Mokuba délicatement en criant son nom à travers le manoir, comme tout les matins.

-MOKUBAAAA!!!! MOKUBAAAAAAA!!!!!!!

-Chuis-là…, Dit-il en arrivant à coté de Seto.

-Va prendre ton petit déjeuner. Après, tu iras te laver et n'oublie surtout pas de bien te laver tu sais ou.

Mokuba regarda son frère d'un air septique.

-Seto. J'ai 12 ans. Je pense que je sais me laver correctement.

-Au cas ou.

Mokuba secoua la tête découragée et il passa devant son frère en se dirigeant vers la salle à manger. Il se retourna avant de disparaître dans un coin de mur.

-Tu manges, toi aussi. C'est un ordre.

Il plissa les yeux et contourna le même coin de mur son cadet.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais aujourd'hui? Questionna Seto.

-Oh? J'ai une présentation orale sur l'Afrique.

-Tu as le trac?

-Non, pas du tout. J'ai l'habitude de parler devant les foules. Expliqua le garçon à la chevelure noir.

Seto posa son coude sur la table en prenant une boucher de gruau.

-C'est bien.

-Et toi, Seto. Quelque chose de spécial, aujourd'hui?

-J'aurai ma note de mathématique, quoi que je connais déjà le résultat.

-Ah oui? Ce sera quoi?

-Cent pour cent.

-Tu es certain?

-Jamais je ne me trompe…

Ça c'était bien dit. Ils finirent leur repas et partirent chacun de leur coté pour l'école. Mokuba était en sixième année du primaire et son grand frère allait au collège. Le chauffeur conduisit Mokuba en premier devant son école primaire. Seto dit au revoir à son petit frère et il se fit reconduire à son école.

Tous les jours se passaient pareille. À tout les jours, Seto allait passer huit heure à l'école et quatre heure au bureau. Bien sur, il n'était pas obliger de passer tous ses jours dans sa compagnie, mais il le faisait quand même. Parce qu'il était un homme travaillant.

Une bande de jeune le regardèrent arriver. Ils lui sourirent et lui envoyèrent la main. Seto ne leur envoya aucun signe et fit de son possible pour les ignorer. Sauf que la bande d'adolescent insistèrent.

-Hé Kaiba! Tu pourrais au moins nous dire bonjour! Lui cria le blond.

Seto prit une expression glaciale.

-Salut, qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, sale chien bâtard?

-Quoi??? S'écria le jeune homme

Il voulu se jeter sur Seto pour se battre, mais ses amis le retenaient. Ce garçon là, c'était le pire des idiots. C'est ce que le P.D.G. pensait.

-Tires-toi, crétin! Et ne m'adresse plus la parole. Lui ordonna Seto

Il détestait ce groupe qui tentait désespérément de faire de lui leur ami en se plaçant toujours sur son chemin. Il n'en avait rien à faire de leur amitié. C'est pourquoi il faisait tous les efforts possibles pour être hostile avec eux. Il entra dans l'école, en espérant qu'il ne tomberait plus sur cette bande de perdant. Comme il l'avait prédit, dans sa classe de math il eut cent pour cent.

&&&&&

Mokuba, de son côté, avait un vilain plaisir à regarder les élèves de sa classe passer leur oral. Soit ils étaient nerveux ou bien ils racontaient n'importe quoi. Ces enfants là n'étaient guerre à la hauteur de son intelligence. Quand ce fut son tour, tout se passa comme sur des roulettes. Le professeur lui donna la meilleure note de la classe, parce qu'évidemment, c'était lui le meilleure.

Il ne se plaçait jamais en équipe avec les autres enfants. Il savait que ces gamins ne feraient que profiter de lui. Seto l'avait toujours mit en garde contre eux. Il s'ennuyait souvent, il voudrait être dans la classe de son frère. Au moins, il aurait quelqu'un à qui parler.

Avouons-le, Mokuba n'avait aucun ami et ce n'était pas à cause des conseils de Seto. Les élèves de sa classe l'écoeurait parce qu'il était le plus intelligent. C'était une raison débile de détester une personne et bien ces enfants le détestaient pour cela. Il ne l'avait pas facile à tous les jours, mais à la récréation les premières et les deuxièmes années venaient le voir pour jouer avec lui. Il avait hâte d'être rendu au secondaire. Là-bas, Seto serait à ses cotés. C'est dans cet espoir qu'il endurait les autres enfants pendant toute son année scolaire. Seto lui avait souvent répété que ce n'était pas de sa faute si il était venu au monde avec une intelligence plus développé que la moyenne et qu'en fait, c'était même une bonne chose pour la compagnie.

**À suivre…**

**Voilà, j'espère que vous serez nombreux à lire cette fic, envoyez-moi vos commentaires! Merci!!!!!**

**Julie Percevent **


	2. Engendrement agressif

**Un Ange Caché.**

Bonjour! Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire. Ah, oui! Merci à tous ceux qui sont venu lire et aussi à ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires. Heureusement pour moi, les Reviews sont positif. Ouf…

Bonne lecture à tous et euh… _touts droits réservés_ au véritable créateur de Seto. (_Je suis une grande fan_)

**Un Ange Caché.**

_Chapitre deux : Engendrement agressif_

-Attention! Ah… Tu as sali tes vêtements.

L'homme mit sa main dans les poches de son jean et en ressortit une serviette de table, tandis que Seto regardait l'étendue du dégât d'un regard anxieux.

-Allez, approche, lui dit son ami.

Il s'acharna sur la tâche blanche que l'enfant avait fait sur son chandail.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. La crème glacée a fondu très vite à cause de la chaleur.

Cette journée-là, il avait fait au dessus de 30 degrés. Seto passait du bon temps avec son ami comme à l'habitude. L'homme jeta la serviette de table à la poubelle et revint vers le petit garçon.

-Fait attention, quand même.

Voyant que le garçon prenait tout cela très au sérieux, il lui ébouriffa les cheveux et il se mit à rire. L'enfant, insulté, lui fit une moue adorable en croisant ses petits bras. Très rapidement, il reprit un air neutre.

-Est-ce que tu as assez réfléchi à la question que je t'ai posée il y a déjà deux semaines? lui demanda le gamin.

L'homme perdit tout sourire. Il savait que ça tracassait le garçon, mais il avait du mal à se résoudre à lui dire la vérité.

-Oh… Tu sais, je… j'aurais besoin de plus de temps, dit-il rapidement.

-…Pourquoi? Je croyais que…

-Non, non, Seto… Ne fais pas cette tête-là.

Seto avait baissé la tête et il tremblait légèrement. La réponse de son interlocuteur ne lui plaisait pas exactement. C'est vrai que c'était un sujet tout de même délicat et que la réponse qu'il donnerait à Seto serait capitale dans sa vie à lui. Seto voulait…

-Adopter un enfant, ce n'est pas une décision que l'on prend en l'air. Il faut que je prenne des précautions.

-Comme quoi?

-Eh bien, je te gâte souvent, Seto, mais tu dois comprendre que mon salaire ne sera pas suffisant pour nous faire vivre, toi, Mokuba et moi, si nous habitions tous ensembles.

Seto le poussa brutalement.

-Alors c'est ça?! Tu ne veux pas de nous pour une question d'argent?!! cria-t-il.

L'homme lui fit un sourire triste.

-Il n'y a pas que ça… mais, tu as raison…

Seto recula de trois ou quatre pas comme si cette réponse l'avait anéanti. Il y eut un long silence avant qu'il ne parle.

-Alors…, bafouilla Seto. Alors… JE deviendrai l'homme le plus riche du Japon et l'argent ne posera plus jamais aucun problème!!!

L'homme n'accorda aucune attention à l'attitude violente de Seto, il approcha sa main pour lui caresser le visage, mais le jeune garçon troublé partit en courant dans la direction opposée. Il l'avait encore déçu.

&&&&&

Seto Kaiba reprit conscience dans son lit, le cœur battant à vive allure. Le souvenir qu'il aurait appelé une trahison à l'époque avait refait surface. Sa main se crispa sur son torse alors que son cœur recommençait à battre à sa vitesse normale. Il pensait souvent à comment serait devenue sa vie si cet homme aurait accepté de les adopter. Il ne serait sans doute pas aussi riche, mais il n'aurait pas perdu les richesses du cœur, si cet homme l'aurait élevé à la place de son père adoptif.

Seto se décida à se lever de son lit. Il alla prendre une douche qui du lui prendre trois minutes de son temps. Juste assez pour se laver et remettre ses pensées en place. Il se vêtit de l'uniforme de l'école et il sortit de sa chambre. Il commença à marcher dans le couloir de sa demeure et de sa douceur habituelle, il cria le nom de son frère pour le forcer à se lever.

-MOKUBA!!!!!

Le jeune garçon arriva à coté de Seto et le salua. Il portait déjà l'uniforme de son école, prêt à affronter une nouvelle journée.

-Bien, tu es déjà prêt. Alors nous pouvons partir tout de suite, dit Seto.

Mokuba jeta un regard de reproche à son frère.

-Il n'est pas question que tu sors de la maison sans t'être séché les cheveux et sans avoir manger un bon petit déjeuner.

C'était catégorique. Seto ne discuta pas. Il descendit au premier étage de son manoir et alla s'asseoir à la table de la salle à manger. On lui servit une omelette avec une toast et deux saucisses. Il adorait mettre ses œufs dans le pain. Un verre de jus d'orange était placé devant lui. Mokuba mangeait des crêpes avec une tonne de sirop d'érable. Il regarda Seto manger son repas en silence. Il admirait son grand frère depuis très longtemps. Il avait toujours aimé le regarder, comme ça. Il étudiait ses mouvements depuis l'orphelinat. Mokuba n'avait pas beaucoup changé depuis là et Seto n'était plus du tout ce qu'il avait été.

Tout le monde change…

-_Mais mon frère est devenu quelqu'un d'autre avec les souvenirs d'un enfant incroyablement tendre,_ songea Mokuba.

Il termina son assiette. Les cheveux de Seto avait eut le temps de sécher, alors ils partirent tout les deux pour l'école.

Seto dit au revoir à son petit frère. Sa limousine le conduisit à son école. En sortant du véhicule, il fut accueillit par une bombe d'énergie exténuante. Il fit son possible pour l'ignorer, comme à tous les jours et il avança vers l'école. Et comme à **toutes** les fois, le blondin le prit par l'épaule, le força à se tourner et lui cria son dialecte incompréhensible en pleine face.

-Hey, Kaiba! Tu pourrais au moins me répondre quand je te parle!

Seto lui jeta un regard vraiment ennuyé. Ce qui énerva Joey.

-Ahhh! Tu me donnes tellement envie de te battre. Comment une personne peut-elle être aussi enrageante alors qu'elle ne fait que pas parler?! Pourtant tu me mets en rage!!!

-Je suis consterné, déclara Seto sans la moindre émotion.

-Waah!!!, Joey s'ébouriffa les cheveux. C'est beau, je vais être gentil aujourd'hui. Je m'en va t'épargner.

Seto s'éloigna de Joey en avançant vers les marches de l'école. Un peu plus loin, mais à proximité pour que l'adolescent l'entendre, il échappa :

-Si seulement tu pouvais m'épargner de ta présence aussi…

Ce qui eut pour effet de mettre Joey au vif.

-QUOI???

Il rattrapa Seto, furieux. Il lui jeta en pleine face toute sorte de bêtises en bougeant ses bras exagérément. Seto resta impassible. Il restait planté la en révisant son contrôle d'histoire dans sa tête. Il se préoccupait très peu des sentiments de Wheeler à son égard. Tout en parlant, le blond avait commencé à le bousculer avec son index. Seto prit une grande inspiration pour garder son calme, mais c'était inutile. Il savait bien que dans moins de deux minutes, il aurait cassé le bras de Joey en le gardant par terre.

Ils étaient en face des portes de l'école et certains élèves s'étaient arrêtés pour les regarder. Les escaliers à l'intérieur étaient bondés, sans doute parce qu'en descendant, c'était la première chose que l'on voyait.

-Kaiba, tu sais pourquoi ta famille n'a pas voulu de toi quand t'es devenu orphelin? C'est parce que tu juges les gens par rapport à leur porte feuille, lâcha le blond.

Seto lui lança un regard meurtrier.

-Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles!

-Oh oui, je sais de quoi je parle! J'en ai vu des choses! Ton frère s'est fait enlever cette été, pis toi tout ce que tu pensais c'était au moyen le plus rentable de lui sauver la vie! Les gens c'est des piastres pour toi, même ton frère tu…

Le poing du riche PDG traversa l'air et éclata le nez de son camarade classe. Ce dernier tomba lourdement par terre.

-Tu… ne sais pas… de quoi… tu parles, répéta-t-il en un souffle.

Les gens formèrent un cercle autour d'eux. Certain chuchotaient, d'autre criaient ou applaudissaient. Ce vacarme alerta leur professeur. Elle était en haut des marches et de là, elle avait vu l'attaque de son élève à travers une vitre. Elle s'empressa de descendre les marches et comme il y avait tellement de monde, elle n'arrivait pas à se faire un chemin, son pied s'accrocha à une marche et elle déboula douloureusement l'escalier, lorsqu'elle atterri par terre, elle était inconsciente.

Seto n'avait rien vu, encore frustré contre ce chien qui gisait à présent par terre. Un moment s'était passé, mais Joey n'avait pas riposté. Il avait posé sa main dans son visage, des flots de sangs coulaient d'entre ses doigts. Il ne voyait plus rien et il n'avait jamais eu aussi mal de sa vie. Peut-être que son nez était cassé? À travers le sang, des larmes salées commencèrent à couler. Pourquoi ne s'occupait-il jamais de ses affaires? Pourquoi n'avait-il pas gardé le silence? Kaiba avait raison, il ne savait pas de quoi il parlait. C'était juste qu'il en avait assez du caractère froid de son camarade, il voulait une réaction, un signe d'amitié. Tout ce qu'il attirait c'était sa haine. Bon, c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas été très gentil cette fois, c'est vrai qu'il ne connaissait nullement la relation qu'entretenaient Mokuba et son grand frère à la maison et qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y porter un jugement aussi injuste, mais ça avait été plus fort que lui, voila. Il en méritait les conséquences, il se l'admettait, mais de là à se faire défigurer…

Seto reprit son calme en voyant que Joey ne se relèverait pas. Ses yeux fixaient la petite masse qui essayait de faire cesser l'écoulement de son nez, ne sachant apparemment pas comment s'y prendre. En soupirant, le brun lui dit :

-Penche ta tête vers l'arrière, ça va passer.

Bien qu'il venait de se faire donner un coup de poing par son interlocuteur, le blond suivi ce conseil.

Avec sa main qui n'était pas remplie de sang, le jeune homme essaya de se relever, le bras tremblant, il se laissa retomber par terre. Kaiba lâcha un soupir exaspéré et l'aida à se relever, toute colère dissipée. Toujours la tête penchée et une main pressée sur son nez, Joey lança un regard en biais au brun.

Ah lala! J'ai l'art de te mettre les nerfs, on dirait… je m'excuse d'avoir parlé en mal de toi, je sais pas ce qu'il m'a prit.

De son autre main, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête, tout en essayant de faire un sourire à l'adolescent qui se trouvait juste en face de lui, insondable.

Une minute plus tard, des cris d'ambulance se firent entendre. Les deux jeunes gens tournèrent les yeux en se rendant compte qu'elle venait par ici.

-Qui a appelé une ambulance pour un saignement de nez? questionna l'un d'entre eux.

Mais bien vite les secours entrèrent dans l'école, quatre hommes avec une civière et une grande quantité de matériel de sauvetage. Seto vit à l'intérieur une femme couchée au sol, plus précisément, son professeur. Les quatre hommes s'activèrent, l'auscultant de tous les côtés. Ils se consultèrent tous du regard, se communiquant que la situation était grave, l'un d'entre eux mit un masque à oxygène à l'enseignante, ils la glissèrent dans la civière et ils partirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient arrivés, sous les regards inquiets des élèves de l'établissement.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**À suivre…**

**Merci d'avoir lu ma fic et merci pour tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des commentaires! (Même ceux qui ne l'on pas fait, quand même, oui, oui!) Je construis le troisième chapitre à l'instant.**


End file.
